Along with the continuous development of electronic commerce, online shopping has become increasingly common. In real life, after a user completes an online shopping activity, they will receive many notification messages related to the online shopping in short message format. For example, after a user completes ordering and payment on Taobao, they receive a short message notification sent by the seller after the order has been shipped, to notify the user of the shipment tracking number; and, after a user has completed a booking for an airline ticket or movie ticket online, they receive a short message notification that the booking was successful. Under normal circumstances, after the user has received these short messages, they use a mobile telephone or PC to log on to the transaction system website to look up information related to the order or shipping based on the key words in the short message; for example, the shipment tracking number, the flight number, or the movie title. For example, based on the shipment tracking number displayed in the short message, the user must log on to the Taobao website or the official website of the relevant shipping company to perform a query in order to obtain specific tracking information for the merchandise.
In summary, in the prior art, after a short message containing a key word is received at the terminal, there is no way to retrieve information associated with this key word directly, requiring the user to log on to the relevant website or system to perform a query based on the key word before the associated information can be retrieved. This is operationally complex and additionally results in the expenditure of network resources.